


What will I do

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon-El isn't exactly fond of witches and magic. This gift that the witch gave him is an honest curse. He didn't need to know.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	What will I do

“A gift.” Someone claiming to want to give a gift shouldn’t have such a look on their face. Kon-El had been wary about this witch to begin with. He honestly would have never let them get involved with her if he had been in charge but that was the thing. He wasn’t in charge. That was someone else so of course they could go ahead and pull things like this.

He had kept his distance from her just because of this too. he hated how these witches always wanted to flip things and wiggle around shit. He just honestly hated it. He had heard more than one story about fae from Lex and the more he dealt with witches he was convinced all magic users were descended from them. You had to watch everything you did with them.

And of course the one that she picked to go after just had to be him. Of all the people gathered that she could have picked. It just had to be him that she targeted. Even though he braced himself Kon-El had already given into whatever nonsense she was going to do to him. He was going to milk bitching about this for weeks. Her fingers touched his forehead and he flinched. He was going to bitch about this for _months_.

“The perfect gift for someone like you. Your future. The things you want.” Her voice had changed in tone. Kon-El flinched as he found himself falling into her gaze. The brown was sucking him in even as images were pushed into his head. He hated all of it. He disliked that entire feeling so much.

Flashes of his life. The present a little of the past and the distant future? Kon-El found himself falling into the images she was pushing into him. It was so quick and so hard that his breath caught.

Things he never spoke about things that he would have never thought possible. They whipped past him as the cool fingers dug into his forehead. He couldn’t hear anything. He had no idea what the others were doing if they were doing anything.

He recognized people, he recognized himself and the more he saw the more that Kon-El felt himself chill. He got it now. He completely got why sometimes knowledge was forbidden. He got it. He most certainly got it.

He saw himself and he heard himself. he watched himself and Kon-El felt himself shiver and shrivel as he watched years roll by. his future. He got everything he wanted. Everything he secretly wanted was there in his future.

“None of that in here!” Jason’s voice cut through everything before Kon-El found himself yanked away. Pulling away from the images was like climbing out of a well or resurfacing after jumping into a deep pool of water. The witch met his gaze and her smile only made the feeling in Kon-El’s gut intensify.

“Your gift. Your future.” She smiled even as Roy and Bart secured her. “My thanks to you.”

“You could have kept that.” Kon-El admitted as his stomach turned over. “Some things nobody needs to know woman. Some things people don’t need to see.”

X

Kon-El enjoyed a few hours of quiet in his father’s study before Lex appeared and turned on the light. “Clark told me a witch got her hands on you.” Lex’s voice was tense as he strode over to the shelf he had his brandy on. He paused when he took it up before he switched drinks. “I heard she made you see something.”

“She showed me the future.” Kon-El croaked. His voice was so empty. He could not even force himself to pretend that he wasn’t horrified by what he had seen.

“That doesn’t have to be your future.” Lex said softly. He took the seat opposite Kon-El before he tapped the arm of the chair. “I never believed in a destiny already mapped out. Not for me and certainly not for your father. We make our own futures Kon. You don’t have…” Lex paused. “What…” Lex swallowed. “What did you see?”

“I’m alive.” Kon-El admitted. “I know that people think I saw myself dying again.” He laughed. “That would have been so easy. I mean I’m glad that I don’t have to worry about Prime again.” He laughed hollowly. “Dad.” He turned his head to meet Lex’s eyes. “What if you get everything you ever wanted but you hurt people to get there? What if you see your future soulmate but right now in the present they have someone else. What if.” Kon-El swallow. “You hurt people to get them?”

“What exactly did you see.” Lex gave in and went for the brandy. His hands were steady when he poured. Kon-El let his head rock back and he studied the ceiling. “Start from the beginning.”

“I’m going to be Superman.” Kon-El admitted. “Eventually. I’ll also go to school and own my own company. It merges with yours.” Lex snorted and he smiled. “In the future I’m Superman and I’m happily with Tim.” He felt his throat close up. “Dad. Tim and Spoiler _just_ got back together.” He felt so cold thinking about it. “He bounced back after Cassie and went back with Spoiler and…” He swallowed. “In the future… I take him from her?” He shuddered and pressed his hands to his face. “What the hell do I become?”

“All’s fair in love and war. If you’re waiting for me to say respect the relationship you’re better off talking to Clark.” Lex shrugged. “I don’t play fair when it comes to things or people I want. If there is a chance I push. I push because I want to be happy.”

“I saw myself tell her not to underestimate me because I’m a man. We’re picking at each other behind Tim’s back and-“ Kon-El swallowed. “There are moments between me and Tim and things between him and her until finally they break and I… there’s just us and he’s so happy.” He swallowed again. “But I- I can’t believe I do that.”

“We don’t know if that’s true.” Lex said softly. “For all we know she could have shown you a possible future. An alternate dimension’s current present. It doesn’t have to be you.”

“But I felt what future me felt.” Kon-El swallowed. “The frustration of waiting and watching and being in love and knowing I could have him. Lex.” He choked. “Dad. I get everything I want… and I hurt people along the way. People take her side! She and I pick at each other when Tim isn’t looking and when I get Tim? I’m throwing in her face that I win because…” He could remember the vows at his future wedding. “I’ve always been his and no matter what he’s always been mine.” He closed his eyes to fight the burn in them. “Dad.”

“I’m not sorry that you get the love you’ve always wanted.” Lex said softly. “Kon. I’m sorry that it’s going to hurt you to get it. However, this world doesn’t need more martyrs.”

“The love of my life has a girl friend right now.” Kon-El smiled. “Goddamn it.”

X

“Just tell me if I have to deal with you dying again.” Tim knew his voice dipped at the end but since that witch had gotten her hands on Conner… Conner had been acting strange. Whatever she had shown him had shaken him up and he wasn’t coming to them for help. He had sworn they had just gotten over the ‘do this alone' crap. “I think I deserve to know Conner.” His fingers were shaking inside of his gloves. “Just let me know if I have to prepare myself sometime soon because-“ Anything was possible. “Maybe we can prevent it. Maybe-“ Conner wouldn’t die in Clark’s arms again.

“I didn’t see my death.” Conner stopped the fierce typing he had been doing on the data pad but he wouldn’t look at Tim. “I… don’t like what I’m going to do to be happy.”

“Be happy?” Tim tilted his head. “All this time I swore you saw-“

“I saw myself happy. Married. I even adopt but I’m an ass to get there. I… I don’t give any shits Tim. To get who I want. In order to be happy and loved?” Conner finally met his gaze and the pain in those eyes made Tim drop his arms and reach for Conner. “I’m going to tear something apart that just started to grow. For my own sake.”

Tim’s heart hurt for Conner. He pulled Conner until he relaxed and tucked his head against Tim’s chest. “Sometimes. That’s the way it goes.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll be here no matter what you do clone boy. Remember that.” Conner tensed up at his words before he slowly relaxed. That reaction Tim tucked away to pry at another time. For now… he needed to soothe his best friend and the heartbeat Conner claimed steadied him seemed the only way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Imma eventually write Kon coming after Tim and getting him. It's an idea i've been playing with but I feel it would end up a huuge fic. Eventually!!


End file.
